Home For Christmas
by Complexly Simple Kiddo
Summary: Blaine gets stood up by his parents for the holidays, and he accepts Kurt's invitation to spend the whole week at the Hudmel house. Then New Directions happen. Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Christmas! I was bored out of my mind, so I started to write this. If it is liked and you guys enjoy it, I might continue it. I have a general idea of what I want to happen, but I take suggestions too!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't have Ryan Murphy's mind. And even though I don't own Blaine either, I do own a self made Dalton Blazer. **

**Spoilers: It sort of starts on A Very Glee Christmas, but it's a rather different version, so I'm not sure. I am using some of the ideas of that episode, but with a different take. But just to be sure? Spoilers up to AVGC. **

**Home for Christmas**

**Complexly Simple Kiddo**

Boarding at Dalton was great for his economy, without having to drive back every day, but it was a pain for his image. He had to divide his wardrobe into similar parts, according to style, weather, color, and brands, and it wasn't easy, considering Kurt didn't have two pieces that remotely resembled each other. He was standing in his room at Dalton, looking critically at his closet, both hands on either side of the opening, and frowning. He tried hard to remember what he had left behind, and what he was going to need for the whole break that couldn't be left behind.

So deep he was in thought that he was startled by a polite knock on his door, and he just stared at the wooden barrier as if willing it to open with only his mind.

"It's open" He finally said, dragging his eyes back to the hanging clothes, and biting his lip.

"If you're planning to get back in there, don't. It's rather nice out here" The newcomer joked, and Kurt turned to snort at Blaine, but unable to keep the smile from curving his lips.

"The only reason I would get back into a closet is because I'm trying to find Narnia. No, I'm considering my wardrobe options for the winter break" Blaine went to see over Kurt's shoulder, and examined the wardrobe with critical eye.

"How much did you left behind?" He asked, amazed at the sheer amount of clothes inside.

"About the same" Kurt said, and finally took a warm coat out, and a scarf. He was pretty sure that he didn't have anything warmer at home, and he simply could not sleep without knowing that his blue and white scarf was at reach. He folded them neatly and put them into his bags, grabbing Pavarotti's cage, and Blaine took his bag to help him go downstairs.

"Where's your luggage?" Asked Kurt confused, once they reached the bottom floor. The huge entrance doors where wide open, and the hall was full of students getting ready to leave school for a week, saying goodbyes and planning visits and outings.

Blaine shrugged and smiled, but it lacked the usual radiance that Kurt had learnt to love.

"My mum called yesterday, their plane was delayed because of a snowstorm, and they closed the airport. It doesn't look like they'll make it even for new years."

Kurt kept in check his thoughts of what he thought of Blaine's parents, and asked instead.

"So, what? You're planning on staying at Dalton?" Blaine shrugged again, in that classy, nonchalant way of his, and attempted a smile again, with the same lack of success than before.

"A lot of kids do it, and it's not like I have another option. I really don't feel like going back to an empty house"

"Come over" Blurted Kurt, without realizing what he did until it was said out loud. He mentally cursed at his almost too eager tone, but kept his face form showing the slight panic. "I mean, if you want to."

"I…" Kurt cursed again. Blaine was looking uncomfortable; he was probably trying to figure out a way to say no to Kurt. Of course he wouldn't want to go to Lima for so many days, he was used to another kind of life altogether, and little rural Lima has little to offer that could interest him.

"Forget it, don't worry about it!" Kurt said, taking his Ipod out of his bag to give him something to do.

"No, Kurt, that's not it" Said Blaine, and Kurt looked up to see a smile, real this time, on the boy's face. He seemed to have figured out what his silence had made Kurt think "I would actually love to go, but is that really ok? I mean, your family is not expecting visits, and it feels kind of… impolite to just show up"

"Oh" Kurt said, sounding incredibly stupid in his own mind. "Oh, no, don't worry about that. I'll text my dad, and I'm making dinner so I'll just add more ingredients for Christmas dinner, you don't have to worry about that either, and Carole would love to meet you, I don't know about Finn but he'll probably be visiting Rachel most of the time and oh my god I'm rambling." He stopped, trying to regain his cool and composed self, and then said, slower this time "What I mean to say is, don't worry, they'll love to have you"

"Well, if you're sure…" He said, giving Kurt a last doubtful look, but Kurt simply stared at him with what only could be describe as a 'bitch please' face. "Then I'll go get my things. I'll try to make it fast"

"Don't worry, we have time" Kurt said in an almost sing song voice, and he quickly tried to tone down the stupid smile that was his face was surely sporting. If he kept acting like such an idiot, Blaine was going to get freaked out, just like Finn had, gay or not.

Instead, the boy offered Kurt the brightest smile of the day so far, and run upstairs in a very out of character way, almost like he had forgotten to be classy because of the excitement. Kurt thought it was awfully… endearing.

XXXXXXXX

"Any Christmas traditions that I should know of?" Asked Blaine, and Kurt simply had to roll his eyes in half annoyance. The boy had spent the whole trip asking Kurt questions that were surely made in order for Blaine to find out how he was supposed to act. Kurt couldn't blame him, Blaine had been raised in a very stuck up world, where being proper and polite and almost chivalrous was demanded. He had yet to see him out of his gelled hair, or wear something casual, or act slightly childish. Except for that memorable run through the hallways of Dalton back when he went to spy, where he had seen Blaine as his most natural, it seemed.

"Blaine, seriously, if you ask me one more question…" Kurt threatened.

"I just… don't know how I'm supposed to act" He finally confessed, which gave Kurt the option to actually discuss the topic. He didn't want to discuss anything that had to do with Blaine's uprising, unless the boy gave him green light.

"Well, let's see. How about you act like yourself?" Kurt said, with more bite than he intended. He put on the turn light and gave a sharp twist of the wheel, getting out of the freeway. "You don't need to impress anyone; you don't need to be overly polite, and you certainly do not need to dress like you're on a constant gala. Although that is no reason to give up on fashion" He added, with certain urgency in his tone that made Blaine laugh silently. "But you know, my dad is cool with people being who they are, he doesn't really go by expectations or prejudice, as long as people respect each other. I mean, he likes Finn a lot, and he likes me, and we're as opposite as you can get. Yet last year he refused to let Finn live with us because he caught him calling…" Kurt slowed down on what he was saying, but decided to complete the story anyway. He might as well warn Blaine that, although his step-brother was all cool now with Kurt's sexuality, he was awkward when dealing with direct topics. "…calling me names"

"What?" Blaine asked, surprised. Kurt had told him a few things about his step brother, and he knew he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but this was something he had never heard.

"Yeah, long story. He's cool with it now, it's just… It was hard for him to adapt. He's ok now, so don't worry, but he'll get terribly uncomfortable with direct topics revolving around it. It's almost fun, actually. I keep dropping comments like that into conversation, and the sheer look of panic of not knowing what to say, is priceless" Kurt said in a lighter, slightly mean tone, and Blaine laughed silently again.

"You're terribly evil, Mr Hummel"

"Oh, I try" He laughed, and finally put the car to a stop in front of a modest but welcoming house.

"Is it completely wrong of me to admit I'm nervous?" Blaine said, and Kurt turned to face him.

"Don't be. You have no one to impress. If I'm taking you home, that's the only guaranty my family needs. Besides, it's not like you're…"

My boyfriend. Kurt paused, and opened the door as if the sentence was really meant to be left there.

"Look sharp, Anderson, and don't try to hard" He joked, easing up the sudden tension he felt.

Blaine got the bags for him, once again, and Kurt grabbed Pavarotti's cage, explaining the little bird that this was where he lived.

The door opened before he could even ring the bell, and a small cannonball of brunette hair zoomed out of the door to crash into Kurt, giving him the hug of the millennia.

"Rachel, I have a very distraught bird with me, and I think his chirp means 'you'll eventually pay for spilling my water', and trust me, Pavarotti is very good with payback"

"Oh, Kurt! I missed you SO much!" The girl said, finally giving the countertenor some space. She looked to Blaine, and the three hundred watt smile she had dropped to forty, because of the confusion.

"Blaine Anderson, Kurt's friend" The boy offered, reaching out his hand to shake. The girl had a firm grip, Blaine couldn't help but approve.

"Rachel Berry, and although I am still holding a certain rivalry because of our common goal at regionals, I want to make it clear that you're most welcome." She said, in a brisk and down to business kind of voice. Blaine just flashed her a smile, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It is my house, Rachel. You don't have to welcome anyone. Where's everybody?"

As if on cue, Burt came out of the house, about to ask why was the door wide open, when he caught sight of his son. He walked towards them and caught Kurt into a bear hug, while the boy kept muttering warningly 'The bird! The bird!'

"You must be Blaine, right?" Said Burt, offering a hand to the boy, who shook it in the most polite way, making Kurt want to roll his eyes.

"Yes, sir. I heard a lot of you from your son. I hope me being here in such short notice is not of inconvenience to your family"

Burt seemed half blown by the fact of having a teenage boy speak in such way. While Kurt was wordier than the average teen, he was still somewhat childish sometimes, and Finn got confused with words that had more than six letters to them. He was not used to kids speaking so properly. It made him proud of Kurt for having such friends, and it was also slightly unnerving.

"Call me Burt, and it's not a problem to have you at all. We're used to having random members of the glee club crash at home at unexpected times. And you know what they say, the more, the merrier." He patted Blaine on the shoulder, and ushered them all inside, giving Kurt a small questioning gaze, which Kurt had trouble identifying. It could be his dad asking if Blaine was more than a friend, or it could be if Blaine was really of his age, considering the way he acted. He resolved his answer by a shrug and a silent promise to explain whatever it was later.

"Is Kurt home?" Asked Finn, coming out of their shortly-lived shared room, and Kurt had a moment to dread the state he would find his precious space after leaving it completely unmonitored to the disaster that was one Finn Hudson, before being absorbed by yet another hug, from the same person. Pavarotti was now fully angered, he was sure. Blaine seemed to understand Kurt's panic face, and took the cage out of his hands, trying to placate the distraught bird.

"Dude! It's been, like, ages!"

"For the last time, Finn, don't call me dude!" He said, upset, but returning the hug nonetheless, albeit a bit awkwardly because of the height difference. His brother was simply too damn tall.

"Yeah, man, I keep forgetting you hate being called like…that. Hey" He said, noticing Blaine for the first time, and confusion flashed across his face and then he seemed to remember. "Oh! You're the 'hey soul sister' dude!"

"He is the lead singer of the Warblers, yes" Kurt put Finn's sentence into proper words, and Blaine offered, once again, his hand.

"Blaine Anderson"

"Finn Hudson, but you probably know that already!" He said, excited, and shaking his hand repeatedly. "Do you play Halo?"

"No, actually" Blaine said, apologetic tone, and Finn was sporting a face equivalent of a puppy being kicked, so Blaine offered "I play a mean World Of Warcraft, though"

"Awesome!" Said Finn, smiling with his usual dorky smile, and Kurt just rolled his eyes and left the two boys to fraternize over games, to find Carole. He asked Rachel in a very serious tone.

"Is he high? Did someone inject him caffeine?"

"I think he's just overly excited. It happens to be that Christmas is his favorite holiday"

"Hn. Interesting" Kurt said, in a nonchalant tone and attitude that was lost when he finally found the woman. "Carole!" He said, making a light run to hug her.

"Oh, honey! I've missed you so much!"

"You are looking wonderful!" Kurt said, separating from the hug to look the woman up and down with a huge smile and proud eyes.

"I learnt form the very best!"

"Well, yes you did, actually" Kurt answered, giving her a wink and a laugh.

"Kurt, are you still up for preparing the dinner? We can still order something if you're too tired" Asked his father, sitting down in one of the couches.

"Over my dead body" He said, in a deadpan voice, and checked up his clock. "I'll settle up, change my clothes, and then I'll go get whatever I need. Should be no problem" He said, suddenly as excited as his step brother, clapping his hands once.

"I want pie!" Shouted Finn from the hall, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine! As long as you give me back my friend. I need to show him where to drop his bags"

Blaine appeared a few seconds later, still holding Pavarotti.

"He sulked, but I think he'll live. He said you had to promise you would let me play WoW later with him, though. I think he's bargaining." Blaine said, extremely amused.

"Get your own friends, Finn!" Kurt shouted, taking Pavarotti out of Blaine's hands and heading downstairs, indicating Blaine to follow him. When Finn shouted back, though, he stopped suddenly by the stairs, almost making Blaine collide with his back.

"I did, they're coming over later tonight, and they're your friends too, so you are not allowed to disappear. They make me promise!"

"Oh, jolly!" Said Kurt in a monotone voice "We're having a Glee Christmas"

Despite the sarcasm, he was actually looking forward to it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, what are your friends like? Except Mercedes, I already know her"

"Stop, right there" Accused Kurt, pointing warningly at Blaine with a carrot, trying to look threatening holding a vegetable as a weapon "I won't let you analyze this, Blaine! It doesn't matter what they are like, you will act like you are, whatever that is"

"I was just curious! I swear!" Argued Blaine, both hands in the air, offering a cease fire. Kurt put the last vegetables in the cart and strolled down the aisle, throwing a doubtful look at Blaine.

"Fine. They're… Quite weird, actually" Kurt summarized, surprising himself because he had never actually thought how to describe his glee club "I mean, everyone's on a completely different clique at school, and yet, somehow, we work. You take the music away, though, and we hate each other, really."

"I'm… sure they're quite a group."

"Oh, they are. Fair warning, though, most of them suffer from a complete lack of tact"

"I'll have it in mind"

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, what are the actual plans for tonight, Finn?"

Kurt was already busy in the kitchen with dinner preparations, and Finn was sitting on a stool, pretending to help but actually just trying to steal pieces of food. He was currently munching on a piece of cheese flavored…something. He didn't care for the name, as long as it tasted good. And if Kurt made it, it tasted more that good. Except the food made for his Dad. That one tasted a bit bland.

"Well, we were planning on gaming, trying to stay awake all night, and maybe exchange gifts as soon as morning comes"

"Sounds good. I'll have movies at hand for the ones who don't want to play. Wait…" He said, suddenly realizing something, and he turned around, spatula in hand, and staring at his brother worriedly. Blaine, who had been sitting next to Finn and watching the whole exchange in silence, frowned at the worried face of Kurt. " If we do that, there's no way we can keep the secret from Britt"

Finn understood immediately what the problem was, and cursed. Blaine, however, just frowned deeper and stared at Kurt, questioningly. The countertenor grabbed the bowl with the cream he was mixing and went to sit on a stool too, facing his friend.

"There's this girl in glee, she's a cheerleader, she still thinks Santa is real"

"What?" Exclaimed Blaine, with an incredulous expression and then continued "He is not?"

Both Kurt and Finn froze, for a brief moment, they thought they had another believer in their ranks, but Blaine smirked and they realized it was just a very good acting.

"Seriously, though, what? How is it possible that she still believes that?"

"Britt is extremely innocent, which is ironic considering she dated every single guy in school" Commented Finn, confused at his attempt to analyze Britt's personality.

"Almost every guy" Corrected Blaine, offering a wink to Kurt, who suddenly looked elsewhere, extremely embarrassed. Finn noticed the exchange and his grin grew so wide it was going to split his face.

"Nope, EVERY guy, including my step brother"

"Trust me, Blaine, you do not want to know" Said Kurt hurriedly, still managing a haughty tone.

"I beg to differ. I actually think I do want to know" Answered the boy, enjoying every second of it.

"Finn was stealing my Dad" Explained Kurt, with a hurt 'hey!' form Finn, which was ignored "So I tried to be straight for Dad. Not only it was extremely absurd, it also failed to work. Now I have a step-brother."

"You make it sound like it's something bad" Complained Finn, crossing his arms and sulking.

"Of course not, I absolutely adore every aspect of our shared life, especially sharing the closet space. Such joy" It was said in such a dry, sarcasm dripping tone, that Blaine had no choice but to hide his smile discreetly under his hand. "But, going back to the important topic. What are we going to do with Britt? We can't just exchange presents, we have to make it look like it's real"

Finn suddenly smiled, and Kurt couldn't help but feel like that smile couldn't be anything good.

"Dude, I have an awesome idea!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: So? Like? Hate? Please review and let me know if I should continue it. I apologize for any mistakes, not only I have no Beta, but English isn't my first language, so I might make a few mistakes, but I try hard! –Pouts-. Point them out to me if you feel like it! And I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You guys rock my socks! I've never managed to write so fast, but your feedback was awesome. I love you! Here's the next part! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You just wait. I asked Santa for the copyrights. He's running a bit late, but you just wait. I'll own it. **

**Home For Christmas**

**Complexly Simple Kiddo**

Finn left the room before he could actually explain what The Plan was, because, as he said, his idea required nothing less than capital letters. Without his step-brother trying to steal every little piece of food, and Blaine actually helping him, dinner was finished in no time, which was a wonder to Kurt, considering he had to make a double effort to concentrate on the recipes and not on Blaine.

"You know how to move around the kitchen, I'm surprised" Commented Kurt with a half smile, but looking elsewhere. He didn't want to risk looking stupid, or showing too much on his face. Blaine, instead, just turned to him and smiled widely.

"Well, I'm kind of on my own when my parents are not around, so I usually stay around the kitchen when our cook prepares dinner. I end up helping most of the time, so I managed to pick up a few tips"

Kurt's smile wavered, and a small frown appeared on his face. Blaine didn't talk about his family or his home often, and when he did, he usually adopted a nonchalant, light tone. Kurt had a hard time deciding if it was because he was used to it, and found it normal, or because he didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but it really pained him. The thing was, while Blaine's parents seemed to care for his son, they didn't sound very… warm. For Kurt, it was something hard to grasp. His father loved him with such ferocity, and the little he could still remember from his mother was just the same.

"Sounds kind of lonely" Kurt said, in a very tiny voice. He didn't want to say it, he didn't want to open that topic of conversation, but he really couldn't help it. Blaine's smile just stayed the same, just as Kurt predicted. He could almost feel himself wanting to sigh in frustration.

"Oh, not at all. They're lovely people, and they take good care of me" He explained, yet he wasn't talking about his parents, but about the cook and the maids. Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from saying more.

"Come on, let's take these to the table. It's almost dinner time" And with that, the topic was dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, I made this specifically for you. Don't go eating the other things!" Kurt said with a pained expression, watching his father try to steal a piece of the ham with cranberry sauce.

"Oh, come on, Kurt, one bite, it's not going to kill me" Kurt stared pointedly at him, with a face that said 'that's not what we thought in September' and Burt, with a pang of guilt, turned to his own, healthy food.

"I'll let you have pudding later" Conceded Kurt, and Carole reached out and grabbed his hand, smiling at him.

"Everything's delicious, honey"

"Did you make pie?" Asked Finn while still chewing on his food, and Kurt grimaced, but he couldn't help but laugh inside. His brother was such a brute.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Finn, I was distracted by the half masticated pig I can see rolling around inside your mouth. What did you say?" Asked Kurt very politely, which made Burt look at Finn and his chewing habits with a smirk on his face. Kurt knew this was the first Christmas that was not spent by just the two of them, and his father was loving the whole family thing. And Kurt, as much as it hurt his pride to admit it, was finding it intensely funny and enjoyable too.

"I asked if you made pie" Said his brother after correctly swallowing his food, and offering a cheeky grin.

"No, actually. I didn't" Finn's look of betrayal was so hysterical, that Kurt was having a hard time restraining his laughter. "Blaine did. Pumpkin pie ok for you?"

"Awesome! You know how to cook?" Finn asked, staring at Blaine as if he was some kind of hero.

"Yes, it's mostly simple things, I can't do anything as complex as what Kurt did, but I manage" Explained the boy, feeling that this change in topic might land him the spotlight, and sure enough, it did.

"You board in Dalton too, right?"

"Yes, my house is actually close, but I can concentrate better if I'm staying at school."

And just when he thought that was the fist question of the whole interrogatory, Burt turned and asked Finn something about a game. Blaine let himself relax again, but his tension must have been noticeable, because Kurt turned to him and raised an eyebrow, almost mocking him. The countertenor had been right. His father had seemed to accept him immediately, no questions asked, as long as Kurt was happy. He couldn't even begin to understand how living with a father like that must feel. It was completely surreal to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your dad is hilarious." Stated Blaine, very seriously, which made Kurt stop his dish washing for a second and stare at him.

"Is that sarcasm or you're actually saying that? Because your face is carved in stone right now" He commented, a bit amused at how Blaine broke the mask at that and gave him an apologetic grin.

"Sorry, I was just…thinking"

"Hmmm" Kurt acknowledged, but said nothing more. He was pretty sure he knew why Blaine was so silent. Or at least, he hoped he knew. Kurt took great pride in his family. Sure, it wasn't perfect, by no means, it was something patched, composed by fragments of two different lives, but it was wonderful. His dad was happy, Carole was a great woman, and Finn, while not so smart and usually useful in annoying Kurt, had a really big heart. As far as Kurt could see, it didn't get better than that. Except for sharing the room, he was still pissed off at having to resign to half his closet space. That just wasn't fair.

"Thank you, for inviting me" Said Blaine, surprising him out of his own musings, and he offered Kurt a real smile, more real that the usual polite one he had stamped in his face like it was law. It was just a bit shy, but cheeky, and adorable. Kurt stared at it, for long seconds, knowing he was required to say something and that the silence was making things awkward for sure, but dear god that smile could melt iron.

"It's… No problem."

"And I really hope it's not an inconvenience"

"Stop that!" Kurt said, finally regaining the functions of his brain, and laughing. "I'm actually happy that I get to spend time with you, it's fun"

"I'm having a great time" Said Blaine, bumping his shoulder to Kurt's, in an amiable fashion, and Kurt laughed, trying not to sound too nervous from Blaine's proximity. He had this sudden urge to hug him; it was actually making his hands itchy.

"Oh, you say that now. Wait until New Direction arrives, and see if you can still claim the same"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Blaine, climbing inside the Navigator.

"No. It's Finn's idea, of course it's not a good one. But it's the only one we have"

Kurt turned the engine and started to head towards Brittney's house. It was already late, and all the glee club was already at his house. Then Britt suddenly exclaimed that she couldn't stay, and explained with panic that Santa didn't know she was there, and he was going to forget her presents. So Finn reassured her that he had sent Santa an e-mail, telling him that he should bring her presents to the Hudson-Hummel home. Of course, in order for that to happen, someone actually had to go get them, and Kurt offered, considering he was the most believable option. As the host, he explained everyone he was going to buy some coffee and snacks, and grabbed Blaine by the arm.

"We have to actually get the coffee and the snacks too" Said Blaine, figuring that if they were going to pretend this whole Santa thing, they might as well do everything well.

"Ugh, you're right. After we go to Britt's house, we'll pass by some Starbucks. I seriously don't know what Finn has planned for the actual placing of presents. How are we going to make her believe it's real?"

"They'll be surely relying on your amazing spying skills" He joked, and Kurt just snorted.

"Low, Anderson. That was low."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, how are we going to do this?" Asked Finn, his power book under his arm and looking questioningly at Kurt.

"Game zone in the living, but try to keep the shouting to a reasonable volume. Movie zone in my… our room" he corrected himself, not without a grimace.

"Ok, boys, follow me! This is going to be an epic war!" Exclaimed Puck, heading to the living room, and added "Except Kurt, of course"

"That is absolutely misogynistic, Noah!" Complained Rachel in her usual high pitch righteous voice.

"Yeah, I'm so kicking your ass at WoW, I'm not going to watch movies" Said Santana, taking her own notebook out of her bag.

"And while I am going to watch movies, that doesn't mean I know how to play WoW" Complained Kurt, crossing his arms and staring down at Puck, who just shrugged, ready to blame his mistake on the rest.

"Whatever, dude. I'm just saying, movies is girl stuff, and you like girl stuff, right? You're… You know" He said, shrugging again, trying to explain his logic without sounding too aggressive, because he was cool with some stuff now, but he was still Puckzilla, and no one corrected Puckzilla.

"I think you might have your facts a bit wrong, Puckerman" Explained Blaine in his polite, mediator kind of voice, and offering him a smile "I mean, I play WoW too"

Everyone except Kurt just stared at him as if they were expecting him to continue.

"So? What's that supposed to prove, prep boy?" Said Santana in her usual snide. Blaine just frowned. They hadn't figured it out yet?

"Umm, I'm gay? Gay guys play games too?" Blaine didn't understand what was going on, and why everyone was staring at him in disbelief.

"You're gay?"

"Damn it, I thought you were straight" Complained Santana, to which Quinn threw her a stare that was half pitying and half disapproving.

"I'm sorry, we're just used to Kurt, we kinda figured all gay guys were all like him. You're actually a lot more tame" Explained Artie, fixing his ever falling glasses.

"That's because I'm fabulous, Blaine's just boring" Said Kurt in with bite, but offered Blaine an amused look, making it clear he was just joking.

"Too much talking, not enough gaming!" Complained Puck, and Finn, who had been staring at the whole exchange with an expression that was a mix of amusement, wonder, and frozen by panic, put himself into motion and started plugging the computers.

In the end, Artie decided to join the gaming, mostly because he was feeling too lazy to go downstairs, knowing it was a hassle, and he kind of missed WoW. Finn and Puck were already logging into their accounts, and Santana and Tina both refused to be left behind just because they were girls, and placed their own computers in the table too. Sam looked torn between sharing movies with her blond girlfriend or gaming, but Quinn just gave him a kiss in the temple and said she could stay there if he wanted to. Puck muttered a 'whipped' from the corner of his mouth, and Finn just laughed.

"Do you want my notebook? I know for a fact that you didn't bring yours" Offered Kurt once the groups where heading towards their respective destinations.

"No, it's ok, I feel like watching some movies"

"No you don't" Said Kurt, smiling "I know you want to play games, but you're trying to put yourself on my 'side' after what Puck said" Blaine started to argue, and Kurt stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder "Blaine, what did I told you? Seriously, just be yourself. Puck is just ignorant, he means well... or, well, he doesn't mean too bad" He corrected, sniggering to himself "Stay, play WoW, have fun. Besides, Finn made me promise I would let him borrow my friend, remember? I am tied by my own words!"

Blaine just stared at him, silently, ignoring how Kurt's jokes where meant to light the mood, because he was feeling so many things right now, he couldn't simply go along with the jokes. Feeling for once like he didn't need to restrain himself, he moved forward and hugged Kurt, hard. Kurt, after his shock faded away, raised his arms as much as he could to pat Blaine in the back.

"Ok? I don't know why you're hugging me, I didn't know playing games was so important to you? But ok?" Kurt joked, yet inside he was feeling as giddy as it was humanly possible, and he was pretty sure he was not going to be able to pull off the cool façade for much longer if Blaine's arms stayed where they were. He could feel the other boy compact body under the clothes, not too bulky, but not lanky either, and Blaine's cheek was pressed against his, and it was utterly perfect. Now, if only he had the guts to turn his face and just kiss the boy. He knew for sure that Blaine would never make the first move, and while he wasn't completely sure Blaine felt the same way about him, he was set on finding out.

"It's not the games, it's just… I can just be myself with you and it's just… Thank you"

"It's no problem. Really. I like you"

And Kurt cursed himself. He meant to say that Blaine was ok being himself, that he didn't need to be anyone else to please him. He hadn't meant to say that quite so…directly. He was an utter idiot!

"I like you too, Kurt"

Well… Maybe it wasn't that bad, after all

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Because she doesn't know you as much, so there are less chances of her recognizing you" Explained Kurt in a very calm tone while trying to arrange the white beard on Blaine's face without smiling too much. The boy looked absolutely ridiculous, but he could pull it off, no doubt about it.

"Won't she notice that I'm gone?"

"Nah, she'll forget everything once she sees you, and it will only be for a brief minute. All you have to do is go to the tree with this bag, make some kind of noise, and we'll take it from there. Alright? Good!" he said, not even giving Blaine time to say no. He left the bathroom on the first floor and went back to his room in the basement, where now everyone was gathered, drinking coffee and playing truth or dare. Brittany had not noticed that Kurt had come back alone, Santana had taken care of distracting her long enough. Now everyone kept playing, but they all had their ears ready for the signal. Suddenly, a very, very loud sound of several objects hitting the floor was heard, and a curse left the lips of someone that sounded suspiciously like Burt.

"What was that?" Asked Finn, standing on his feet in an instant, worried. He had also heard Burt's voice. Everyone else, though, except for Kurt who had also recognized that was not the signal, just thought Finn was being a particularly good actor.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe we should go and see" said Rachel sounding forced, with the smile so big on her face.

"Something big hit the floor hard" Joked Puck, but inadvertedly giving Brittany the perfect push to her imagination.

"Do you think Santa's ok? I always wondered how he managed to fit through the chimney with such a body"

"I'm sure he's just fine, Britt" reassured Santana.

"Let's go take a look!" Offered Quinn, enjoying this far too much.

They all climbed the stairs, Puck carrying Artie all the way up, and Finn folding the chair to bring it with him. Soon, they were all walking down the hallway that lead to the living room in tip toes, Kurt and Finn leading them. They stared at each other, silently communicating that something must be wrong. They had definitely heard the voice of Burt. They poked their heads through the opening in the wall, and felt an instant need to laugh at the scene.

Blaine was, in full Santa gear, bending over to help Burt on his feet, while profusely apologizing, and trying to explain what it was all about. The bag of presents was forgotten on the floor, a big quantity of boxes spread all over the surface.

"I couldn't be more sorry for scaring you like that! We should have warned you, but they told me of the plan with so little time that it never crossed my mind" Blaine whispered, in a hurried and desperate tone.

"The Plan" Finn corrected, and Kurt slapped him in the shoulder, hushing him. He made a small sound, trying to get both Blaine and Burt's attention, and as soon as they saw him there, Blaine hurriedly explained to Burt what was The Plan.

"So I have to prete… uhu… oh… ok, yeah" He looked at his son, hiding behind the wall and gave him a thumbs up. Kurt turned to Brittany.

"Britt, it really is Santa! Do you want to see?" The blonde cheerio nodded excitedly, and walked silently to stand by Kurt's side, and stared.

"Oh, no wonder he fell off the chimney! Santa got so skinny!" Said Brittany, his voice full of joy. Santana just rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the amusing grin on her face.

"Who is there?" Asked Blaine in a deep voice that sent everyone to giggles, and Kurt into a fantasy of his own, for at least a few seconds.

"I'm Brittany. Hello, Mr Hummel, did you come down to see Santa too? –Burt just nodded, amused, and Britt turned to Blaine- Is that you, Santa? You've gotten really skinny"

"Well, Brittany, you see, climbing up and down so many chimneys keeps me in shape. I regain my weight form not doing that for the whole year." Explained Blaine in a very convincing voice, and Kurt could hear someone down the line snort.

"Ohh! That's amazing! I'll tell our coach, she's always trying to find new ways of keeping us in shape"

Santana groaned. He had to make sure to convince Britt not to tell Sue, later. Kurt could almost picture Sue standing in the rooftop of some house, having all her cheerios trying to climb through a chimney and shouting through his megaphone if they thought that was hard, it was because they weren't doing something completely difficult as well as unbelievable she claimed she had or was doing.

"Have you been a good girl, Brittany?" Blaine asked, trying to keep in character, but Brittany's joyous face suddenly dropped, and the boy panicked.

"I though you had the list! I don't remember if I've been good, Santa"

"…Ooohh" Exclaimed Blaine, but Kurt could almost hear the confusion in his voice. Brittany had a tendency to produce that tone in people a lot. "I was just testing you, young girl. Of course you've been good. I have a ton of presents to prove it! And there's a lot for your friends too"

"So you got the mail!"

"Of course. They also twittered me. I'm a very modern Santa" Kurt knew now Blaine was just having fun. But Brittany just laughed, so it was all good.

"You're just amazing, Santa." Blaine laughed too, in what was a very close approximation of the Santa laugh.

But after Blaine had dutifully placed all packages on the floor next to the ones Burt had placed not seconds before, Britt was still staring at him dreamily.

"So…" Blaine said, trying to figure out how to end this – I have to go now, very busy night you know.

"Oh, I know! Good luck, Santa!" But she remained there, and Burt understood what was the problem.

"You can go to your room, Santa needs to leave and his chimney climbing magic powers are super secret."

"Oh" She said, kind of disappointed "I was kind of hoping I could tell Coach how the whole climbing exercise worked."

"Sorry, secret" Shrugged Blaine, and was about to say something else but was suddenly hugging back an enthusiastic blonde cheerleader.

"Thank you, Santa! You are the best!"

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now go to your bed, and you can come back after 10 minutes, ok?"

Britt just nodded and went back to the group that was still hiding behind the wall, and just exclaimed to everyone very excitedly.

"Did you guys see that? He's awesome"

"Oh, I'm sure Kurt thinks so too" Said Mercedes in her usual teasing voice, and Kurt threw her a panicked look, especially when he heard chuckles in the form of a very Blaine voice coming from the living room.

**AN: Good? Bad? Mistakes? Please tell me! I'll be more than glad to hear! **


	3. Chapter 3

**You guuuuuuys! I love you so much, seriously! You make me so darn happy with every word I read form you. I'm so, so glad you're enjoying this!**** I had a very crappy day yesterday, but you managed to lift my mood in no time! So thank you!**

**Palmer4President**:** I'm so glad you think so! I mostly started this as a test to try out on Blaine's character, since there's so little of him as of yet, but I gave his personality a lot of thought, so I'm glad you like it!**

**AN: I didn't double check this one, so forgive me for any mistakes you might encounter. I wanted to post it before I went out, since I'm not coming back till tomorrow, but if you find something terribly wrong, tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I come back! And please enjoy! Slightly more serious chapter ahead!**

**Home For Christmas**

**ComplexlySimpleKiddo**

The living room had turned into a giant mess of wrapping paper, and almost everyone was sitting on the floor amidst the chaos, unwrapping their own boxes and trying to thank each other without Brittany noticing. The sky was getting lighter and lighter by the minute, yet a fresh coat of snow had fallen during the night. Kurt was sitting on the couch, and grabbed one of the gifts from his pile. Blaine, sitting on the floor close to him, turned around and flashed him a smile, and mouthed, not wanting Brittany to hear, a 'that's mine'.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, smiling, and reached out with his foot to poke lightly at one of Blaine's boxes, telling him silently that the small purple and gray box was from him, before he concentrated on his own present. He opened the wrappings slowly, trying to repress the urge to tear it open. As soon as the paper was gone, though, Kurt froze, staring at the cardboard box engraved with a well known name. In silvery letters, it read 'Paul Smith'. Kurt glanced briefly at Blaine, but he was busy pretending to be busy with unwrapping his own present while in reality he was watching Kurt from the corner of his eyes. Kurt wanted to say something, but he didn't really want to get Britt's attention. He opened the box, to find a beautiful hat, Bright Check Trilby Hat, Kurt knew it word by word, he had practically memorized that catalog, and a matching scarf. The set was amazing, and Kurt vaguely remembered having made a passing comment once, that he thought the new collection of accessories of that designer was great this season. But it had only been a passing comment, almost made for himself. He had no idea that Blaine actually paid him that much attention. It was… slightly exhilarating.

Kurt looked up, ready to both thank and complain to Blaine, that he shouldn't have spent so much in him, but the boy had already opened his own box, and was staring at his gift with such unreadable expression that it made Kurt anxious.

The gift itself was an easy one to choose. It was half a joke, half a real gift, because Blaine had once said he didn't like wearing wristwatches, because he had to use them in his right wrist and it got in the way of writing, and since Blaine had always felt like something ripped from the fifties, Kurt just had to go to an antiquary shop to get him a pocket watch. But he also went another place, to get it engraved. On the outside, the simple outline of a Warbler taking flight. On the inside, just one word, 'courage'. And he wrote a message, in a tiny card.

'_It takes as much courage to stay, as it does to take flight'_

Blaine was holding the watch with his right hand, and the note on the left, and he kept staring at them, so serious that Kurt began to panic. At the time, he thought it was a good gift, smart, and very personal. He thought he might try and communicate a few things he wanted to say to Blaine, things that always remained unsaid between the two of them, because they were both afraid to speak of it. So Kurt thought, what better way to address it that through a gift. Now, watching Blaine, he was starting to have second thoughts. Did he get what Kurt meant by it? Was he angry at what Kurt thought? Or had he crossed some sort of unspoken line, trying to advise Blaine, when it had always been Blaine's role to be the one giving advice?

But then Blaine turned, and he opened his mouth to speak, and yet no words came out, and Kurt wasn't sure, but he thought those Hazel eyes were looking far more glassy than usual, as if he were… Blaine, close to tears? He had yet to see that, and he wasn't able to believe it. Blaine smiled then, as if to prove him wrong, but his eyes were still looking so different. And he mouthed two simple words, and Kurt knew it was real, and heartfelt.

'Thank you'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun was rising, they decided to get at least a few hours of sleep, so everyone ended up in Kurt's and Finn's room, trying to claim the better spots. Finn and Rachel ended up sharing a bed, and Finn looked completely giddy with the fact, until Rachel made perfectly clear that nothing inappropriate was going to happen. Kurt almost felt sorry for his brother. Mercedes and Quinn had claimed Kurt's own bed, and he let them, because he simply had trouble saying no to Mercedes, and Quinn had a master in making those eyes at him, pleading and he just had to say yes. Sam, unable to stay away from his girlfriend, had situated himself next to her on the floor. Brittany and Santana had claimed the couch, and Kurt stared at the Latina with warning in his eyes. No funny business. Santana just winked at him, and it wasn't much of a guarantee, but he trusted Brittany at least. Everyone else just claimed a spot on the carpeted floor and grabbed as many covers as humanly possible to cuddle under, and it didn't take long for the first soft snoring to be heard. The fact that the room was in the basement provided enough darkness to be able to sleep without minding that it was actually day, and yet Kurt couldn't seem to fall asleep. His mind was still racing, it had been a very exhausting day, and that seemed to have gotten his brain into an overload. But after a few minutes, he could tell that he wasn't the only one. While he was sure the rest of the room was already deeply asleep, Blaine was next to him, and his breathing was normal, and not the slow, sleep induced one. He could almost feel the other boy's energy buzzing, and Kurt had to take a second to think if that was a good or a bad thing, that he knew, without even needing to look, that Blaine was awake. He turned so he was facing Blaine's side, and was surprised to see him, even in the dark, just staring at the ceiling, a small frown on his features.

"You made a very believable Santa, if that's what worrying you" Kurt offered in a very soft voice, so it wouldn't carry further than where they were. Blaine let his face be invaded by a smile, and turned his body, much like Kurt had done, to face him. Kurt thanked it was dark; otherwise the sheer proximity was enough to make him blush redder than ever.

"It's not, but I appreciate you complimenting my acting skills" the boy said, in such a husky voice that Kurt needed a few seconds in order for his voice to sound steady.

"Well, they're finally being put to a good use, for a change" he joked, and yet there was certain seriousness laced in the sentence, that Blaine caught on without problem. It was things like these that made conversations between them sometimes short, but full of unspoken things.

"You really hate that, don't you? How I try to please everyone" It surprised Kurt. He was used to Blaine ignoring the topic, or deflecting deftly to another conversation. He had yet to get used to this Blaine, talking directly about what Kurt had implied. It was nice, refreshing, and slightly scary. There was certain security in the unspoken, yet with the boy offering to be blunt and honest, Kurt couldn't help but oblige.

"It's not the pleasing that I hate, I somehow understand that" He said, for the first time trying to put his thoughts into words, in order to explain "I just don't like that you feel the need to compromise your personality so much"

"Can I be honest with you?" He asked, after a few silent seconds, and Kurt gave a sharp but eager nod. "I don't… know what my personality is anymore. I feel like I have adapted so much to everyone's expectations that I ended up buying it myself. I never noticed before, it's strange"

"Can I be honest with you?" Asked Kurt in return, receiving a soft 'always' from Blaine "I don't understand how you let that happen, unless you felt that it was necessary for you to change. Maybe you needed some place to belong, and I understand that. But you gave up on far too much for that."

"It really seemed like my only option, Kurt" he said, and the countertenor felt like reaching out and grabbing Blaine's hand, just hearing that slightly pained tone in his voice "And I was already used to have to act in a certain way because of my family, the kind of world they live in. It seemed like a small step to do that for school too. And it seemed like a small price to pay, for the security. Being able to be myself."

"But are you?" Kurt asked, before he could think if it was really a good thing to do.

"I thought I was, you know?" He let out a small, soft laugh "I hate to sound cheesy, but I realized what I had lost when I met you. I mean, Kurt, you were me, a few years ago. Tired, and scared, angry, and lonely, but so proud and sure of who you are. Granted, I was less fabulous, I'll give you that" He joked, trying to keep a small thread of humor into their conversation. He didn't like for things to get too serious, he realized. It was as if that small amount of humor prevented him from getting depressed. "But I knew who I was back then. And I ran away, and let myself become someone else, just for that safety. Now it just feels wrong"

"You just need to find your place." Kurt reasoned "School was awful for me, you know that, yet in some way, the bullying reminded me to keep fighting, to never give up on myself. And I had New Directions, where I could be however I wanted, even if sometimes it hurt, because no one really understood. And when I had to give up on that for the safety of Dalton, I still had my family and friends. It's my place, where I know I can be myself, where I get my support. In your case…" Kurt suddenly didn't feel like saying it out loud, scared that it might hurt or anger Blaine, but the boy snorted softly and finished for him.

"My family is not a place where I can work on that, I know. They let me be whoever I want, as long as I behave however they want. And Dalton is pretty much the same. That's why it hurts you so much."

"I…"

"Don't try to deny it, I know. I see it, Kurt" Blaine admitted it "And I understand. Dalton is not your place, it's just a temporary bubble. Because, I'm not stupid. I know it's just a bubble. The world simply does not work like that."

"It is safe there, and I can concentrate in studying and actually learning. But, yes, it's not my place"

"It isn't mine either. I thought it was, but I realized it isn't." Kurt could see, despite the darkness, that Blaine was struggling for the next words, and his voice came out in almost a barely audible whisper. "Kurt, you are my place"

Blaine's deep voice made a strange contrast with the way those words were spoken, in a tiny, slightly scared voice, almost childish. He was scared to admit it, Kurt could see, and yet the urge to say it had proven to be too much. And it was scary, for Kurt too, to have someone giving him such a role, meaning so much to a person. Yet he never had felt so happy at the same time. He took his hand out of the protection of the duvet and placed it over Blaine's, who squeezed it in return.

"For as long as you need" offered Kurt in a voice just as small as Blaine's. It didn't take them long to fall asleep after that, because of the relief and mental exhaustion, but their hands remained clasped as if for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He was waking up, but his eyes refused to open, until he realized his hand was feeling awfully lonely. He sat up, groaned at the imminent headache, and finally opened his eyes. The room was half empty, compared to last night. The only ones left where Finn and Rachel, still completely asleep, and Brittany, curled up in the couch and hugging the blanket. Most of it made sense, since he knew almost everybody had to leave early to be with their families. He didn't understand why Santana had left Brittany behind, though. And he wondered where Blaine was, hating himself for being slightly disappointed that he hadn't wait for him to wake up.

A quick shower and a perfectly chosen outfit later, he was upstairs, heading to the kitchen where Carole was preparing something. He sat down on the table and a cup of coffee was placed in front of him, and he stared adoringly at her.

"Are you hungry, honey? I can prepare you a late breakfast"

"I'm starving." He said, after a few sips to his coffee. "I'm actually scared to ask, but what time is it?"

"Not too late, just barely after midday"

"Where's dad?" He asked, trying to delay questioning about Blaine as much as he could. He didn't want to sound desperate. It was all futile, though, Carole was smiling at him knowingly.

"Blaine woke up earlier, and Burt was watching a football game on the tv. They bonded beautifully."

"It seems like a curse, every man in my life likes football" Exclaimed Kurt with a pained expression and Carole laughed, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. He smiled at her, thankful. Carole was one of the few people that knew that ruffling his hair was not a good way to be affectionate with him.

"Then football lead to cars, and Blaine admitted quite adamantly that he knew next to nothing about that, and it was actually kind of embarrassing to him, so Burt offered to teach him a few basic things, since he was going to the garage for a quick check"

Carole placed a plate of breakfast in front of him, and he was so hungry he actually didn't care if the food was low fat or not.

"Blaine was actually worried about leaving without you knowing. He said it felt… impolite" Kurt rolled his eyes, and yet he felt some sort of warmth knowing that.

"That sounds like him"

Carole sat in front of him, drinking her own cup of coffee, and she seemed to be measuring her next words.

"He's a really nice kid. Perhaps too nice?"

Kurt smiled sadly behind the rim of his cup, and set it down, taping the ceramic slightly with his nail.

"He lives in a kind of world that sort of requires him to be like that. His parents are important people, they often deal with big dinners and parties, and he has to act in certain ways, he is their only son. They love him, don't get me wrong" Said Kurt, trying to explain this as objectively as he could "But they're always busy, and they have a strict way about what the image of the family should be"

"Is he out to them?" At Kurt's nod, she asked "How did they take it?"

"They didn't min…" he started to say, but then thought well about what he was saying, and tried again, staring at Carole right in the eyes "They didn't care"

She seemed to understand what he was implying. He loved that about her, and the fact that she didn't say anything about it, understanding that it was something beyond them.

"He's a good kid. He can visit whenever you want, Honey"

"He is" Said Kurt, smiling despite himself, and took another sip of his coffee "Thanks"

She also knew that Kurt was saying thanks for more things than just one.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt went to the living, a toast in hand, to treat Pavarotti for being such a good warbler, when he found Brittany sitting silently on one of the couches. He stared at her in that confusion that usually came with the girl, and went to the cage of the bird, placing the food between the bars.

"What are you doing here, Boo?" It was a nickname he hadn't been able to shake off, despite the almost bromance between them. She was simply too adorable, and he actually liked her a lot, compared to the rest of the glee clubbers.

"I woke up and I didn't know how to go back home. That's a pretty nice bird" She said, explaining as if it was the most natural thing to forget one's way home.

"Thank you, Britt. His name is Pavarotti, he's a warbler. Do you want me to take you home? I don't mind" Britt's face light up

"That would be awesome, Kurt, although I kinda wish I could spend more time with you. I really miss you at school. And no one has hands as soft as you. I really miss touching them" She explained, her logic being as strange and lovely as always, Kurt couldn't help but sit next to her and pay her all his attention.

"I'm sorry I had to leave, you know? I really miss you guys"

"I know, I could see it at sectionals. But you're also happier. I like that" She smiled at him so brightly, Kurt grabbed her hands, and smiled back.

"Tell you what, I promised Mercedes to go shopping with her later, do you want to come? After that I can drive you home. And I can help you get some nice clothes for you too" He offered, raising one eyebrow, enticingly.

"I would love that! I never know what to get, there are so many colors, and it gets confusing" Kurt laughed happily. Brittany was a very strange mix of personality traits, but she was definitely one of Kurt's favorites.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat and we'll call Mercedes"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"It was really great. I mean, I've never gotten so dirty in my entire life. It was amazing, just opening the hood and understanding what was all that" 

Blaine's excited voice was a bit muffled by the bathroom door and the sound of water, but Kurt, currently examining his closet, could hear perfectly and he smiled, finding Blaine's excitement too adorable.

"You only changed the oil, Blaine" He said, being a buzz kill but unable to restrain himself.

"I know, but I've never done that before! And your dad told me that he would teach me how to check for other, more complex things later. I didn't know you knew so much about mechanics, Kurt. Your dad told me you help him since you are six? That's amazing"

Kurt decided on a black sweater to complete the outfit that contained Blaine's gift, a pair of skin tight jeans, and boots.

"It is strangely therapeutic. You would think that it would be hell for me, yet the only thing I need to get under a car is an overall, and I'm ready to fix whatever you want. I might like fixing cars, but fashion is always a priority."

He could hear the door finally opening and he turned with a smile, only to raise his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Really?" He asked, intending to say something more but the sheer absurdity of the image made him speechless.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking at himself in the mirror, trying to see what was wrong. Kurt sputtered, as if he couldn't decide where to start.

"A blue blazer and grey pants? You might as well be wearing the Dalton uniform"

"I like blazers. And these pants are darker than the uniform ones" argued Blaine, and Kurt didn't know if to smile or shout in frustration.

"For someone who sings with so much passion and energy about skin tight jeans, you thoroughly lack the knowledge of them." Said the countertenor with his usual acid tone, and stared at Blaine, almost pleading "Please tell me your whole wardrobe is not just blazers and dress pants"

"My whole wardrobe is not just blazers and dress pants" Blaine repeated, in monotone, clearly mocking Kurt, but also admitting that, in fact, it was. He sighed, relaxed, and smiled apologetically at Kurt.

"I seriously need to change that. I just never had opportunities to wear something much different, and I have no idea what it might look good"

Kurt stopped himself from saying 'anything', because he refused to sound so desperate, but it was the truth. With Blaine's complexion, he was having a hard time thinking of something that might actually look bad on him. And it wasn't because he was completely smitten with the boy, no. For fashion, Kurt would always have a critic eye.

"Well, we're going shopping with Mercedes. If you don't get completely freaked out by our enthusiasm, I could point out a few things for you."

"How about we make it even better. Let's put up an entirely new wardrobe for me"

Kurt's eyes couldn't get wider. Sometimes, he forgot Blaine had the money to make that possible, and the sheer idea of being given a free pass to dress up Blaine in whatever he thought fit was about as close as paradise as he could think.

"I'd… Sounds like fun" Kurt said, trying not to sound as overly excited as he felt, yet his wide smile was giving him away. He raised one finger, being serious for a moment.

"Just, do me a favor?" At Blaine's questioning look, he went back to his closet and came out with a light brown jacket that had a blue paint print on the side and shoulder, and offered it to Blaine. "Just please get out of that blazer"

Blaine raised both eyebrows, smiling just slightly, and Kurt had the decency to look away for a second, opening his mouth as if to chide Blaine for interpreting his words wrongly, but unable to say even a word, and looking back at him, amused. Blaine took the jacket, raising his chin as if to dare Kurt to say something, and put it on, suddenly feeling that wearing something of Kurt was making him feel closer to him, and it was empowering. In that moment, he understood Kurt's love for fashion.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"When he mentioned that I might 'freak out', I thought it was a joke" Said Blaine in a very amused tone, sitting tiredly on a chair of the starbucks of the shopping, but carefully placing all his bags on the floor. In front of him, the blonde girl called Brittany smiled around her green straw.

"They get really enthusiastic" she explained. Both Kurt and Mercedes had left to do some more searching of possible outfits, but Blaine was exhausted and Brittany just claimed she wanted coffee.

"I think I never got to tell you, but your dance routine was very good at sectionals. They told me you put it all together between you and the other boy. Impressive." Complimented Blaine, being polite but not for that less honest.

"Did Pavarotti tell you?" The girl suddenly asked, excited, and Blaine, although had been warned about the sporadic spouts of weird logic the girl had, was having a hard time trying to figure out what to say. He just frowned and turned his head to the side, deciding on being honest.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, Santana got a surgery last summer, and our coach told her that a bird informed her all about it." She explained, and Blaine smiled widely, looking somewhere else, trying not to out right laugh. It was very hard.

"Uhm, no, Kurt just told me" He explained, smiling, but the tone was still laced with amusement.

"Oh. Kurt could have helped with the dance routine. He used to give fun suggestions to the choreography when he was a cheerio" It was proving incredibly difficult for Blaine to keep up with the conversation, but he was realizing fast that the girl was possibly the most amusing chat partner he ever had.

"What's a cheerio?" He asked, moving forward to get close, suddenly eager to find out more about Kurt, and this girl seemed to know him a lot. Well, she had dated him, although the whole episode had been explained to him, he still got a slight pang of jealousy, but he knew it was completely ridiculous of him.

"Cheerios are the name of our school cheerleading squad"

"Wait… Kurt was a cheerleader?" Asked Blaine, raising both eyebrows in surprise. Was it completely wrong of him to find that information so… interesting?

"Totally. He was also in the football team. He was the kicker, that's the smallest guy, right?"

"…it is" answered Blaine out of habit, but his mind was busy picturing all these images of Kurt that were bizarre and yet, he could see it. He knew there had to be a good reason for him joining such teams, but he could completely see it.

"And then he taught the whole football team how to dance single ladies, and they won the first game in like, ever" She continued, busy now licking her straw clean of cream. Blaine thought that, if he were straight, the sight would be very arousing. No wonder she managed to date everyone. But that was just a side thought to the whole chaos of buzzing images that was his brain right now. In less than five minutes, he had learned more about Kurt than ever, and he was sure there were a million stories yet to find out. It reaffirmed his idea that the boy was full of will, and a very positive force. Kurt could be anything, he had proven it. And in the end, all he wanted to be was himself, and he made it possible.

For all the advice he had given Kurt, right now he felt insignificant in comparison. It was hard to know now who was actually supporting who in their friendship, and it made him feel that his shy feelings of love for the boy might not be as wrong as he thought they were.

Mercedes and Kurt came right then, interrupting Blaine's silent musings, and the girl just let herself fall into a chair.

"I am dying. I need to rehydrate. On what do you run, Kurt? Seriously"

"On shoes, if I can help it, but they have to be fashionable ones" he joked, feeling slightly offended that he was the only one still willing to go on. Then Brittany stood up excitedly, and exclaimed.

"Oh, I still want to get things from Victoria Secret. Can you help me, Kurt?"

"Sure, Boo, I think it was that way" He said, taking the blonde's hand.

Trying not to dwell too much on yet another pang of jealousy that the nickname brought –because, seriously, it was being silly-, he smiled at them and said.

"Oh, Kurt, you lucky, lucky guy"

"I know" He said, with an exaggerated wink and then a dramatic hand over his chest "If only I were straight"

Blaine's smile remained even after they left, but it was suddenly ripped off his face when he turned to see Mercedes stare at him with enough seriousness to scare him a little bit. Then she smiled, and it was even scarier.

"Ok, white boy, let's get honest, shall we?"

It was not a conversation Blaine was looking forward to have.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: We seem to be getting a little more serious, but there's always Britt to keep the fun up! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Like, hate, mistakes, tell me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: You guys have no idea how happy it made me that you liked Britt. I love her, and I always wanted to write her, but I didn't want to mess up, she's such an interesting character. I'm so, so glad you enjoyed it! **

**This is it! This is the end! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I'm very glad many enjoyed it so much! Happy new year to everyone! May the 2011 bring us lots of Klaine and happiness, even if that's redundant, cause, if you have Klaine, you HAVE happiness, right? Right. **

**Love you all! **

**EDIT: Nessie, you're right. But next time, try to sign in when you reply something like that, because it was a language problem, so I would have liked to explain what the problem had been, instead of just leaving me with no oportunity at all to talk to you. But thanks for pointing it out, I didn't realize the different connotations the word had in english, and I changed it to something more acording.  
**

**Home For Christmas**

**ComplexlySimpleKiddo**

"You're gay, right?"

For the second time in less than twenty four hours, Blaine had to wonder if he was being too subtle in his sexuality. Short of wearing a rainbow flag, he wasn't sure what he had to do for Kurt's friends to believe him.

"I though I had made it clear" He explained, nevertheless, politely. If there was one person he would never like to anger, it was probably Mercedes.

"Just checking. Look, if you were straight, this would be a lot easier. Let me ask you something…"

Blaine braced himself. She was Kurt's best friend. She had every right to warn him, or tell him whatever she saw fit, or even be angry with him. She could very possibly disapprove of him, he was expecting anything…

"Is Kurt pushing you?"

Anything except that. His thunderstruck expression must have shown because Mercedes launched into an explanation.

"He is my friend, and I know that, when he wants something, he wants is badly. And he's been very lonely lately, with his father's arrhythmia, and the fiasco with Sam. And now he met you, and it's more than possible that he might feel attracted to you. I know you are too polite to tell him, but please, you should just tell him you're not interested in him that way before he builds up any hope. I don't want to see him heartbroken, even more so because you were even a viable option. And I'd hate for you guys to lose your friendship because he's too forward"

The girl looked at him fixedly, almost demanding an answer with her attitude alone, and Blaine tried to make his brain work faster in order to please her, but he was still trying to understand what was going on.

"Hold on. You are… Worried that I might be feeling uncomfortable with him flirting with me?" Mercedes raised her palms slightly, as if silently asking what part did he not understand, and he was tempted to laugh. "But why would I?"

"You act like he's just your friend, I just figured you're not interested" She said, shrugging, making it seem like it was the most obvious thing. And after a few silent seconds, Blaine actually started to wonder. Maybe Mercedes had a point. He had no idea how it looked from the outside, but maybe Kurt felt the same way she did, that he didn't feel anything more than friendship. He had sent Kurt signals, right? He had made it clear?

Or maybe not. He replayed in his mind every time he had said something even remotely flirty to Kurt, or touched him in a special way. Surely he already knew?

No. Blaine felt like smacking himself in the face. After doing anything remotely flirty, Blaine had done one thing. Run. He could never hold Kurt's gaze for too long, he had taken his hand away from any touch far too soon, and pretended like it was normal to touch him anyway, and he had left the room after their duet in the commons. He could see what it looked like from the outside now. He was giving mixed signals.

It was strange for him to curse out loud, but the worlds left his mouth before he could think about it.

"I'm such an idiot" Mercedes seemed to be surprised at the word too, but she didn't say anything, waiting for Blaine to explain "I was… unsure. I felt like showing him, but at the same time I thought it wasn't correct, that I shouldn't be showing those kinds of feelings, that he needed space, he needed to adapt to Dalton first, he needed…" He stopped listing the things he had felt, because he saw the look of amusement in the girl's face. "I do have feelings for him, Mercedes. Any advances he might make, they are definitely not unwanted. But he hasn't made any, and I felt I shouldn't either. There are certain things…" He stopped before he spilled more, but the girl rolled her eyes at him, completing his sentence.

"There are certain things he hasn't told me, yes, and those things put him in a funk. I know he told you, and I'm not mad. I know there are some things he'll feel far more comfortable talking with a guy who actually gets it. But boy, you need to stop treating him like he's made of porcelain. Even if Sue insists on calling him that. If you have feelings for him, then I don't have to worry about you, or him. But don't do things by halves. Either you like him, and you show it, or you make it perfectly clear than you're nothing but friends."

"I just thought it would be better for him to have some space"

"Yeah, well, you think too much" The girl said, and Blaine had to give it to her, she was absolutely right. "Look, I understand that you saw Kurt in a very difficult time for him, but don't be delusional. He is strong"

"I know that" He started to argue, but the girl raised a hand, stopping him.

"He is also stubborn, and refuses to ask for help when he needs it. But he knows perfectly well what he wants, and what he doesn't want, and he won't hesitate to tell you. So stop thinking so damn hard, make up your mind, and be honest with yourself. Either you want the boy or you don't, but if you do want him, then stop being such an idiot and let Kurt decide if it's too soon for him or not. You don't have all the answers, Blaine, don't delude yourself that you do, because you'll make a lot of mistakes."

The silence stretched for a while, and Blaine was frozen in place, his eyes not really seeing what was in front of them. His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to process everything that was said to him, and the things he was thinking.

"Mercedes…" he started, almost in a daze, but he recovered and really looked at the girl, smiling widely "He's so lucky to have a friend like you"

"Oh, I know that" She said, with so much sass that Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hudson-Hummel home was a very loud one when there was a match going on in the TV, and even more so now that Blaine had joined the small cluster of spectators. Burt and Finn cheered and shouted and made all kinds of noises. Blaine joined them in the slightly quieter chat of stats and facts, and Kurt made sarcastic comments once in a while, which made Carole and Blaine smile. It was amidst a particularly heated discussion between Burt and Finn about a doubtful move in the match that Blaine stood up, taking his vibrating phone and excusing himself to the kitchen. It wasn't until he was there, shielded from the noise, that he actually stared at the screen, the caller id flashing his mother's name.

"Mum, hi" He answered, and he could see from the small window in the kitchen door that Kurt was looking at the way he had left with a worried expression.

The conversation wasn't very long. His parents had gone back to their hotel to wait for the airport to open flights again, and there were still no news, so there was a high chance they wouldn't make it for new years. They asked where he was, asked him to behave, and that was that. He pressed the red icon on his touch screen feeling particularly empty, and it actually surprised him. His relationship with his parents had always been the same, and it wasn't the first time they would be somewhere else for the holidays. So what was so different now?

It wasn't that hard to guess, he thought. Just one look at the sight that offered the kitchen window was enough to understand. It had always felt normal, what he had at home. He didn't know any different. All his friends had similar situations, if not worse. He had felt pretty lucky himself. And it wasn't really that bad, if he thought about it. It just wasn't…

Special.

Kurt's family was something completely weird. He had lost his mum, Finn had lost his dad, and their parents hooked up, and married, and they only started living together just recently. If you looked at it that way, Blaine's family was the most _normal_.

He realized now how much he hated that word.

"Is everything ok?"

He had been so distracted by his thoughts that he never even noticed Kurt opening the Kitchen door. He was just standing there, looking at him with those glasz eyes, delicate raised eyebrows, and questioning look, so caring. After that phone call, it felt surreal to have someone so focused on him.

"Yeah, it was just my parents. Looks like they're stuck till January, they said they might get their flight on the second or third. Is it re…"

"You can stay here for as long as you want" Kurt interrupted, and Blaine just laughed embarrassedly and looked down. He had asked Kurt if it was ok for him to stay for so long, so many times, that the boy had grown tired of hearing it.

"Thanks"

"Is everything ok?" Asked Kurt, and it felt slightly like a déjà vu, if it weren't for the slight change in his tone, and that small step closer to him. Blaine thought about saying yes. He was being stupid, childish. He was old enough now not to need those kinds of things from his family. He shouldn't really say anything other than yes. It was the first time in what felt like ages that he noticed his heart and his mind disagreeing.

"Not really. I mean, yes, nothing bad happened or anything, it's just, I don't know" He rambled, finishing lamely with a shrug.

Kurt didn't say anything, and he was thankful. It had been a weird thing to admit he was not ok with his parents being so careless about leaving him alone for the holidays, that he didn't think he could handle actually talking about it. And besides, it seemed like Kurt already understood as it was. There was really no need for words.

"My dad was actually asking for how long you were going to stay. I think he wants to turn you into a little mechanic by the time you leave" He joked, smiling and actually jumping a little on the balls of his feet, his hands at his back. He looked adorable, and he made an effort to refrain from saying it aloud. And then he heard Mercedes voice inside his brain.

"You look adorable" The pleased shock in Kurt's face was worth finally gathering some guts to actually say what he really felt. He had to remind himself of sending a thank you card to the girl. "And I'd love to know as much as your father can teach me about cars" He continued, but instead of deflecting into a serious face, he just kept staring at Kurt's eyes in the same way he did when he admitted he looked adorable.

The huge smile on the face of Kurt was so worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn had suggested to go outside, but it was really too cold, and none had quite the energy to do it. Burt and Carole had gone out to dinner, leaving three highly bored teenagers to fend for themselves. After they had exhausted their options in games, and Finn started to doze on the couch, Kurt got up, fetched a DVD from the pile on the right, and put it on the player. Blaine, fighting the sleep that was also overcoming him, managed to ask without sounding slurry.

"What are we watching?"

"Only the best Christmas movie ever"

"Miracle on 34th street?"

Kurt froze for a second, looked over his shoulder at Blaine, and raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Try again, but this time, think on Technicolor"

The first images started to play and Blaine had to laugh, pleased.

"I always had a hard time figuring if it was a Christmas movie or a Halloween one" He said, making room on the couch for Kurt to sit down, but not a whole lot so he would end up in the other end and far away from the boy. Kurt didn't even doubt, plopping himself in the seat and saying, seriously.

"Christmas, definitely" Their knees were touching, and they were sitting as close as usual, but Blaine, instead of pretending it was normal, just stared at their knees and smiled.

"Is that The nightmare before Christmas?" Said Finn suddenly, sounding like he was fighting an epic battle against sleep. He was rubbing his eyes so much, Kurt wouldn't be surprised he actually managed to dig a hole in them.

"Yes. If you don't like it, you're welcome to go to our room to watch something else. I always watch this movie on Christmas" Said Kurt, defensively, and Finn stared at him, still fighting sleep and trying to keep up.

"What? No, dude, I love this movie!" He sat up straighter and started to drum his fingers against his knee with the music "But we're like, three days away from Christmas already"

"Yeah, well… I forgot"

"Best reasoning ever" Said Blaine seriously, and Kurt just elbowed him.

The chatter died down soon enough, because even though neither would admit it, the three of them actually loved that movie with a passion.

They loved it so much that, slowly, without noticing what they were doing it, they started to sing along. It started as merely humming, and then Finn suddenly started to sign the lyrics perfectly, and Both Kurt and Blaine looked up from the movie to stare at him. When the boy actually noticed what he was doing, he frowned, slightly embarrassed.

"What? I really like this movie, ok?" he said, defensively, and Kurt was about to say something, when Blaine started to sing the song too, a smile very poorly hidden in his face.

It didn't take long for Kurt to join them, and by the middle of the movie, they had naturally picked the characters, Blaine claiming Jack, because only he could have such theatrical effect and charisma, Finn enjoyed himself playing evil characters such as Dr. Finkelstein, and Kurt did the higher screams, and, much to his chagrin, Sally. When Oogie Boogie's song came around, they were already laughing hard and having so much fun, goofing around with the acting too. Kurt took Oogie's part, and Finn played Santa, actually running around the living room as if they were actually playing the scene, while Blaine sat down on the couch, amused, and offering the random chorus voices. And then the story continued, and they settled down in the couch again, trying to finish the movie without getting out of control, and fighting sporadic sprouts of giggles.

Sally's song came soon enough, and Kurt started to belt the lyrics, with exaggerated dramatics.

"I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand" he sang, standing up and giving a spin much like the character was doing on the screen.

"And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have…" And then he actually noticed that Blaine had sung all Jack's lyrics on the movie, and he was singing something incredibly embarrassing. He missed the following sentence, and he started singing again at Finn's amused shout of 'go on', but he abandoned the theatrical tone and looked anywhere but at Blaine.

"And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me?" Oh dear god, of all the things he could sing, this was terribly cheesy, embarrassing, and... too damn close. He had sung this song thousands of times, but it was the first time that he was actually sympathetic with the lyrics. It was good that the song was pretty short, and then they got distracted again with the story, or at least, Finn did. Kurt was feeling awkward now, and he could almost swear Blaine had a small smug smirk in his damn face. Why, though? It wasn't like he knew what he really felt.

Right?

The end of the movie was close, and Blaine stood up, turning around and dramatically facing Kurt. Finn smiled, enjoying the acting, but Kurt felt his face getting hotter. Blaine's eyes were fixed on him.

This was no acting. Kurt could tell. Sure, he was being theatrical for the sake of the joke, but his eyes were serious, and even if Finn couldn't notice –thank god for that-, the lyrics where being said in honesty.

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side, where we can gaze into the stars"

And now he was supposed to join in. But if he was reading Blaine wrong, he would make a total fool out of himself. Well, he had to take a chance, and if everything went wrong, he could always claim it was very good acting.

"And sit together, now and forever. For it is plain as anyone can see. We're simply meant to be" There, he had sung it. And now, surely, Blaine would look away, awkwardly, and laugh, and deflect. Like he always did.

But he didn't. He just kept staring at Kurt, even when the credits started rolling, and Finn smiled at the TV, then at them, and then his smiled turned into Finn's patented 'I don't know what's going on so I'll just smile and pretend there's nothing happening'.

"How about going to the park now?" He asked, shattering the moment, and it was Kurt's turn to look away this time, smiling forcedly at Finn.

"Sure, why not?" he agree, even if an hour ago he had claimed it was too cold to do that.

XXXXXXXXX

"I feel like a parent taking out his four year old son to play outside" Kurt said with bite, but actually smiling at Finn's childish actions. The boy had started to build a snowman and soon a bunch of kids had joined him. He was getting along so well with the little kids that, for a moment, Kurt thought that he would have made a great dad for Beth.

But any thoughts he had in his head disappeared when Blaine took his hand and placed them inside his warm coat pocket. He looked at his hands and then at Blaine, smiling daringly, questioning.

"I'm really cold" Said Blaine, smiling and getting closer to Kurt "And you're warm"

"Oh" So it was just a practical thing, right? It had sounded like that, but Blaine's smile was saying something else.

"And I really like holding your hand" Ok, that wasn't practical. Kurt couldn't take his eyes away from Blaine, and he was starting to wonder if he looked retarded, because he felt like he was sporting a terribly stupid and dumbstruck expression, but Blaine's eyes were so close, and his hand felt so nice, that he really, really couldn't care less about looking smart. And then Blaine looked down for a second, smiled embarrassedly, letting out a small laugh, and looked up again. Kurt had not moved, not even a millimeter "Because I really like you, Kurt"

"Like, as in…" Started Kurt, feeling like he needed to hear it, in very precise terms. Because he had made mistakes before, and he really didn't want to make anymore.

"Like as in, I can't stop staring at you. Like as in I think you're beautiful. Like as in it would make me really happy if you wanted to go out with me. Like as in I'm feeling terribly embarrassed in being so direct right now but I still want to tell you all these things." The pleading look in Blaine's face was hilarious, and he laughed, partly because of that, and a lot because of the happiness he was feeling.

"Ok, I think that made it clear. I really like you to, Blaine. For a while, actually"

"I know, I've been an idiot. I'm sorry"

"You've been honorable. And quite dapper. And frustrating. And adorable" He listed, smiling all the time, and suddenly he remembered their joint hands and he squeezed Blaine's fingers gently, daring to get closer to him. Their faces were now merely inches from each other, and it was warm, and nice, and different. There was no looking elsewhere embarrassedly, no deflecting of the topic, no evasiveness at all. Then suddenly Blaine laughed.

"I you don't kiss me now, then I don't know how much longer I can keep staring at you without being consumed by my embarrassment."

"You're awfully shy" Chided Kurt, finding that side of Blaine too adorable.

"It's your fault. You're just too brave"

"And you actually have no game"

"You're unfairly taller than me"

"You have your damn charisma to compensate"

"Will you kiss me already?" He honest to god pleaded, and Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking around discretely, amused, and lowered his voice to a hushed and amused whisper.

"What, here? In the middle of the park?"

Blaine moved his head closer, their noses were almost touching.

"Who cares? We'll cross that bridge when we get to it"

"I don't know if to be shocked, scandalized, or proud" sentenced Kurt in a deadpan voice, and Blaine groaned.

"How about you just pick o-" but he never got to finish the sentence, because that small groan of frustration was all it took for Kurt to lose his patience, and reduce those remaining inches. Their lips just touched, warm compared to their freezing skin, and slightly chapped from the cold, and it lasted barely a few seconds, but it was what they needed. For Kurt to kiss him first, as simply as that. There would be time for longer, more intimate kisses, but not now, and not there. They parted, both staring at each other as if waiting for the other to say something, but it turned into an exchange of smiles, small laughs and lots of staring.

"I know I'm really bad at moments like these, and I made it awfully anti-climatic, but I really hope it made up for not being your first, Kurt" Said Blaine, finally breaking the silence. Kurt laughed then, and took their hands away of Blaine's pocket, but kept a firm grip, pulling him towards where Finn was still trying to build a huge snowman.

"I think I had enough drama these months to last me a lifetime. I rather have it this way. And to answer your question, no, it didn't made up for anything" Before Blaine could think anything of that, he looked at him and smiled widely "Because, as far as I'm concerned, this one was the real first."

Then a snowball landed in the side of Kurt's head, and it was the start of an epic snow fight between brothers, leaving Blaine highly amused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Starting the year with a cold must mean something awful. Google it, or something, you'll see" Complained Kurt, sounding nasal and annoyed. Blaine just handed him another paper napkin for him to blow his nose, and tried not to smile too much, but the truth was that Kurt's voice and his reddened nose were being so adorable that it was hard not to.

"I think it only means that you should not get into snow fights with Finn" Offered Blaine, wining a glare from the countertenor, and a laugh from Burt. They were all at the table, except for Carole who had gone to the kitchen to fetch the champagne to toast. Kurt had set his phone in the table with the countdown flashing on the screen, and Finn was trying not to sneeze on the food.

"Or that you should learn not to trip when you run away from me" Finn said, feeling particularly happy about the whole thing.

"You were holding a damn pile of snow in your hands, and I knew your plans of shoving it under the neck of my coat. I had no option!"

Finn just smiled triumphantly, but he sneezed again, ruining the moment of gloating.

"At least you're as bad as I am" Murmured Kurt, but the conversation got interrupted by Carole bringing the bottle and a couple of tall cups.

"How much longer?"

"Only three minutes" Said Blaine, looking at the clock and reaching out his hand to grab Kurt's, over the table. Burt just smiled knowingly, but didn't say anything, and took the offered cup from Carole.

The slight beep of the phone was unheard by the cheering, and the glass clinking against each other, and the words and congratulations, sharing the first seconds of the new year in the Hudson-Hummel home with each other.

Blaine thought, in that moment, that he didn't care that his family was less than perfect, or that he had a lot to fix of himself, because he had finally found his place. And he was right there, receiving the New Year with Kurt.

It didn't get any better than that.

_**END**_


End file.
